Collide
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Piper comes back after a few months in the Hunt..if you read Winning Her Back you would know...highly recommended that you do...anyway Jason wants to win her back. He goes to Luke for some girl advice but Leo has some better tactics to reunite the Three Amigos. Will the Three Amigos get back together or will they forever be separated by a 'Girls Only Club?
1. Chapter 1

PPOV:

I smiled when I crossed the boundaries into camp, I had been away for a few months and well I'm not going to pretend like I don't miss it here. I was greeted by Leo who hugged me and Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, Nico, Frank, and, Hazel were there too.

"Welcome home Beauty Queen." Leo grinned.

"Hey Repair Boy." I smiled back there wasn't any way anyone could stop me from being friends with the guys I was before right?

I decided to go unpack and settle in with the girls before catching up with them. When I got back out they were scattered all over the place. Thalia and Luke were sitting on the porch of the Zeus Cabin with two plastic cups. Thalia was trying to teach him the cup song but he was epically failing. So he ended up picking up Thalia and running her around the commons.

Annabeth was laughing her head off but I couldn't find Percy. That was until I looked in a tree were Percy was being scared out of his wits by what he claimed was a rabid, demented, cyborg squirrel. I had to admit that was probably the goofiest thing I had seen since Leo freaked out when Frank turned into a bat. Apparently Leo hates bats….

Nico was being his loner self sitting on the steps of the Hades Cabin…was he bitterly watching Luke and Thalia? It would make sense since Thalia and Nico had a ton in common. But whatever that wasn't my job anymore. He had his earbuds in and was practically ignoring anything but Thalia and Luke.

Leo was trying to impress Percy's new half-sister Marleigh…long story. Marleigh was Australian and probably the only person at camp who didn't know Leo's tactics. She was actually laughing at some of his lame jokes and was I seeing possible interest? Well maybe Leo was finally going to get a girlfriend.

Frank and Hazel were walking back from the arena hand in hand. They were one of those couples who didn't seem like they were together until you really got to know them. And I was going to admit they had one of the cutest relationships at camp.

Then I saw Jason, he smiled at me and began to walk over. "_Friends you were friends before this you can handle it._" I thought inwardly. He walked over with his hand outstretched. He got closer and I took a deep breath. Yeah we've talked since the whole _I'm-into-Reyna-more-than-I'm-into-you _incident but it was always awkward and I had no clue what to say to him.

"Hey Pipes." He smiled with slight awkwardness.

"Hi Jason." I smiled back.

"So how have you been lately?" he asked looking anywhere but directly at me.

"I've been good lately. How have you been?" I didn't know what to say.

"About the same, training, keeping peace, and all that jazz." He said blandly.

"Sounds fun." I faked a smile.

"So are the huntresses back at camp for awhile?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah we'll be back for about a week or so." I replied to his question.

Before he could say anything Leo walked over to us and threw his arms around our shoulders so he was in the middle, "The Three Amigos are back together again…temporarily." He added at the end.

"Hey Leo." Jason smiled.

"So why don't we go up to Bunker 9 like we used to when we were the Golden Trio?" he asked curiously.

Jason looked over at me, "Sure why not it'll return at least some of the old normalcy to the group." He chose his words carefully.

"What about you Pipes?" Leo quipped happily.

"Sure why not?" I shrugged and we were off. Leo was humming the Yellow Brick Road song from the Wizard of Oz and tried to do the awkward skip step thing they did.

Soon enough all three of us were doing the same. We were singing it at the top of our lungs and well it really did feel just like old times. Leo fell down like six or seven times and we all burst out laughing. Once we got to the Bunker Leo clapped and activated the lanterns. There were a few renovations done. Then I saw it, curled up in the corner; a massive sleeping Golden Dragon.

"You rebuilt Festus?" I asked in amazement.

Leo walked over to the dragon and patted it, "Yup Jason helped me and we figured it out within the few months you were gone. We needed something to do since we didn't get to listen to your juicy gossip that you picked up from Drew."

Festus creaked affectionately as Leo polished the spot he had just patted before going back to sleep. Leo pulled a few sodas out of his tool belt that had now become his signature accessory. He had taken over the head councilor position of the Hephaestus Cabin after Jake willingly and happily gave it to him during the construction of the Argo II.

Jason had taken back his Praetor job and the camps combined here at Camp Half-Blood. He was co-councilor with Thalia since there was still only two of them. I had that information from before I left with the Huntresses. I had only been with the Hunt for about three or four months but my memory of both Leo and Jason weren't matching up to what they looked like now.

Leo looked like he had grown a foot taller since when I last saw him. His muscles were more defined and he looked more mature. I highly doubt that his personality had matured but he looked like a seventeen year old and less like a little, as he liked to put it, Santa's Latino Elf. His hair was still dark and curly and I swear it was more unruly than it has ever been his dark eyes still looked like the same old crazy Leo though.

Jason looked had obviously grown taller he was at least a foot taller than me. He had cropped his blonde hair short so it looked kind of like Luke's. He was tanner and it was pretty obvious that he had been hitting the training arena with the guys. He had lost his teen age features and looked more like a young man now. His eyes looked ad though like someone had taken the happiness from them.

Me I still looked the same. My hair was still self-cut in choppy layers but they were longer now. My eyes had actually decided to stay on the same color now that I was seventeen, my birthday was right before I joined, yet I was a few months older than both Jason and Leo. I have a February birthday whereas they have a July birthday and a November birthday. They opted for the same brown hue that I shared with my father. My skin was a little tanner and I was still 5'6.5 and I'm pretty sure that's where I was going to stay for the rest of my life.

Leo sat in his favorite recliner chair, "So Piper do tell about your crazy adventures and Jason and I will see if they match ours."

He opened his soda and gestured to the other chairs opposite of him. I took one and Jason took the other. He handed Jason and I each a can of Dr. Pepper.

"Well last week we came across this massive Manticore." I said before taking a sip of soda.

"Well that's cute; Jason and I came across an angry water spirit." Leo smirked.

"Did the angry water spirit have venomous spikes?" I asked.

"Well no but she did have good aim." Leo grinned.

"Leo I think the point goes to Piper." Jason added in.

"No it doesn't because Leo always wins…CHUCK NORRIS!" Leo yelled.

"Leo that wasn't even relevant to the conversation." Jason pointed out, "The point goes to Piper hands down."

"Fine, fine." Leo grumbled, "Ok two weeks ago we were ambushed by a bunch of Hermes campers with Silly String and water balloons."

"Well we had to take out a whole Cyclops family before they could eat a bunch of people." I said now this was turning into a competition.

"Well played McLean." Leo nodded, "Well I guess our adventures are no match for yours."

"So what's your latest project?" I asked.

"A time machine." Leo nodded sincerely.

"You're going to build a time machine?" I asked him curiously.

"Indeed we are Piper. Aren't we Jason?" Leo said in a British accent.

"I don't recall Leo." Jason said in one too.

"So we're British now are we?" I asked deciding to join in.

"Yes dear Miss. McLean." Leo said trying for a serious face but you could see his smile cracking at the edges of his mouth.

We stayed there for awhile until Percy and Annabeth walked in and told us we were going to miss dinner if we didn't hurry up. Dinner was uneventful, the girls and I exchanged plans for the night. Coach Hedge greeted me from the Dionysus table where he was feeding Mr. D grapes. Chiron nodded at me in a greeting.

"Campers please welcome the Huntresses back…since it's a Friday I can guess you all know what that means." Chiron announced.

"CAPTURE THE FLAG!" the campers rang out.

"That's correct; it'll be the campers versus the Hunt." Chiron announced.

There was a collective groan; the campers hadn't won a game against the huntresses forever. So Chiron chuckled, "The game will begin at 6:00 sharp in the woods."

The Romans were still settling into the fact that it was basically our version of the War Games without fortresses and unfair team division. We were divided by cabins that usually made alliances but tonight it was a different alliance. The campers out numbered us by a lot but we had amazing tactics that were still legal according to the rules.

Phoebe called for the huntresses to convene in the Artemis Cabin after dinner so we could come up with a strategy. The head councilors headed off to make their alliances. Things were going to get interesting…


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two: things are just starting to get interesting. Please review and leave me some suggestions of what you guys would like to see in chapter 3. :D **

JPOV:

Capture the Flag is always fun except for when it involves the Hunt. They usually end up kicking our butts and we have to endure another humiliating loss. Leo and Percy were goofing around seeing who could balance a pencil on their nose the longest. Annabeth, Thalia, and Clarisse were deterring on a strategy, Will was playing guitar and throwing in his input, I was doodling on a sheet of paper, Reyna was helping the girls, a bunch of the other councilors were just having conversations amongst themselves. Then the door to the Arts and Crafts building opened and Luke walked in.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I was scouting for the perfect flag position." He said taking the empty seat next to Thalia.

Drew looked up from her phone and glared at the group, "Why is this that important?"

"Because we're going to win this time." Annabeth said in a duh tone of voice.

That chair should have been occupied by Piper not Drew. Drew literally sat there and texted the whole time. Never cared about anything that was going on. The worst thing was her perfume was so heavy the whole building reeked of it.

"I just don't understand why this is such a big deal to you guys. It's just a game for the love of Zeus." Drew complained.

"You know what just because you don't enjoy the game doesn't mean that others don't enjoy it." I growled at her I was seriously getting sick of her.

"So anyway I decided that the meadow by the river is our best bet. If we can set up strong defenses and a few flag guards then we should be set. What's the offense strategy?" Luke asked after the awkward moment of silence that left everyone staring at me.

"Well we decided that we should send some of our fastest and stealthiest." Annabeth said after a second.

"So that basically counts our Travis and Connor." Katie quipped.

"We find that quite offensive Miss. Gardner." Travis and Connor said in unison.

"Well you two are about as stealthy as a circus act of elephants." Katie said.

"Ok, ok guys we need to stay focused here not all over the place." Luke and Percy interjected.

**Line Break: Capture the Flag**

Thalia and Luke ran off to guard the flag leaving Leo and I on defense by the river. Leo ran south so I decided to take the North. Then I saw her. She was skirting through the trees. She had her hair tied back into a braid and her dagger was in her hand. At least she wasn't all about archery. I crept closer in and prayed she didn't notice me there.

I took one more step and WHAM! I was hanging upside down….caught in my own team's trap. Piper turned around and resisted a surge of laughter that was building inside her. Hey I knew what she was thinking…we had been best friends before.

"A little help here?" I asked her sheepishly.

"You know it's kind of funny you're caught in your own team's trap. I think I'll let you hang there for a moment." She laughed.

"Piper I'm serious…the blood's rushing to my head." I panicked.

"Jason you'll survive a couple more seconds there." She grinned and pulled out her iPod touch.

"No you are not taking a picture of this Piper!" I said trying to cover my face with my hands to save what little dignity I had left.

"Oh but I am." She laughed it was good to hear her laugh.

"Piper cut me down!" I demanded trying not to laugh at my situation.

"Okay just hold on a second." She grinned and took a picture of me.

"You'll look at that picture all the time." I smirked trying protect my dignity.

"Actually after I sent it to Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel, and Rachel I planned on deleting it." She smirked.

"You wouldn't!" I gasped.

"Oh but I would Jason." She smirked.

"Piper I'm serious could you um help me down from here?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, just give me a second." She grinned before throwing her dagger at the rope with deadly precision. Before I knew it I landed face first on the ground and found myself looking at Piper's beat up purple Converse high-tops.

"You could have given me a warning you know?" I said as I rubbed my squished nose.

"I thought this would've been funnier." She smiled.

Before I could say another word she was off again. I followed her through the trees and tried to catch up. Finally I grabbed her hand and she turned to face me.

"Caught you." I grinned.

"Did you, did you really Jason?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she slipped out of my grip and ran again.

We played cat and mouse until Phoebe strode through the tree holding the banner over her head. I looked at Piper who had stopped running and was grinning over their victory. Piper was a distraction. How didn't I think of that?

"You were the distraction?" I asked her.

"You just caught on? Wow Jas, you're getting slow." She laughed and went to go join the Hunt.

Leo walked over to me, his curly hair was full of leaves and twigs and well he looked like he was trampled by a heard of elephant. Marleigh was helping him hobble over.

"Dude what happened to you?" I asked him.

"Well Phoebe and a couple of the other girls kind of beat him up. I heard him calling for a bit of help so Thalia and I went to go see what was going on. Luke looks about the same." Marleigh explained.

I noticed Thalia helping Luke out of the woods. Percy and Annabeth were talking with Phoebe about trying to be a little less brutal.

"How the heck did you make it out of the game looking like yourself?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow, "What'd ya' do, go and take a nap?"

I looked over at Piper who looked over at me with a sly grin, "Let's just say I got distracted."

Leo followed my gaze and grinned, "Oh they pulled that card."

"Nothing happened Leo, I actually got myself stuck in our own trap." I admitted sheepishly.

"Dude I told you there were trip wires around here. Why didn't you listen?" Leo chuckled.

"Come on let's go get you to the infirmary." Marleigh said as she helped Leo along.

As I walked back to my cabin I looked around at the damage that the game had caused. Katie was bandaging up Travis's arm that had a pretty deep slash on it, Thalia was splinting Luke's ankle, Clarisse was giving Chris his own band-aids, Marleigh was holding an ice pack to Leo's head, Connor was trying to get one of Piper's nicer half-sisters Lavender to kiss the small scratch he had on his forehead, and Chiron was attending to the celebration arrangements.

LINE BREAK: The next morning

LEO POV:

I woke up; the nectar Marleigh gave me was helping a bit. I guess I at least got Piper and Jason to talk to each other last night. I know he thought Luke would be better help but I was going to intervene on my own. I can't stand the Three Amigos being split up anymore. Without Piper there, Jason and I really have nothing to talk about.

After breakfast I decided to join Marleigh down at the beach. Well I needed some time away from the Bunker.

"Good morning Marleigh." I greeted her.

"G'day Leo." She smiled at me as I got closer. I just loved her accent.

"Marleigh I'm going to need your help with something." I said.

"Sure what is it you need help with mate?" she asked.

Whoa did I just get her to help me with one of my crazy ideas that never usually work?!

"You know how Piper and Jason sort of had a fall out a few months ago?" I asked.

She nodded which meant continue, "Well I was wondering if you would help me get them together."

"You mean like get them to date again?" she asked.

"Yeah I think you'll be a lot of help." I admitted.

"I don't know Leo; I'm not exactly the best with love and relationships. My field is more with the fish in the sea." She frowned slightly.

"Please Marleigh." I batted my extremely long lashes at her.

"Fine but if this doesn't work out you can't blame me." She said.

Score! I get to bring the Three Amigos together again and I get to hang out with the hot Australian daughter of Poseidon that I've had my eye on since she got to camp last summer.

"So would you meet me at the Bunker later so we can plot?" I asked jokingly rubbing my hands together.

"Sure when do you want me there?" Marleigh asked.

"After lunch?" I asked.

"Sounds good, see you then mate." She smiled at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third Chapter please review and tell me what you think about it and even if you want leave me some ideas they would be greatly appreciated! This is my second fic and well i just want some opinions on it. Enjoy :D**

LPOV:

Jason and I were hanging around the beach during our time off from instructing different camp classes, I was instructing 'Shop Class' if you count making deadly weapons and countless other bronze objects that could kill you "Shop Class", and Jason was instructing Sparring with Luke and Percy.

"So Jason have you seen Piper at all today?" I asked him curiously.

"Yeah she's down at the archery ranges with the huntresses Leo." He rolled his eyes.

"Aren't the archery ranges on the other side of camp from the arena?" I pressed.

His face colored slightly, "What does it matter?"

"You've been following Piper around haven't you?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that Leo?" he asked.

"Well you're still madly in love with your darling Piper McLean who left after you so frigidly broke her heart." I said dramatically.

"No Leo, I think you've got it wrong." Jason shook his head clearly in denial about his feelings. He was a little confused but I'll be helping him figure that out.

"There, there Jason you're just in denial." I grinned before he punched my arm.

"Leo there's nothing between Piper and I anymore." Jason rolled his eyes.

"If you insist." I shrugged and we continued to walk to the beach.

"Look can we not talk about Piper right now; there are other more important things to think about anyway." Jason mumbled.

We joined up with Luke, Nico, Percy, and Frank on the beach. The girls were off training in the arena.

"Hey man I have that advice that you wanted." Luke said to Jason as we got closer to them.

"Thanks man." Jason said.

"My advice is to just let her realize that you still care about her, that you were wrong when you said that. It worked with Thalia who is just about as stubborn as you could get beside her father or Ares. I'm pretty sure it'll work with Piper." Luke said before he took a sip of the Coke can he was holding.

Well I see how it is then; Jason doesn't think I would be able to help. Well I'll prove to him that my plan will work much better than Luke's plan ever will.

**LINE BREAK: The next day**

PPOV:

I was walking on the beach when Marleigh ran over to me. She was pretty cool and we were pretty close in the few months I had gotten to know her.

"Hey Piper what's up?" she asked as she caught up to me.

"Nothing why?" I asked her I had snuck away from another boring day of archery to get some time to think.

"Well there's a game of Truth- or- Dare in the amphitheater tonight I was wondering if you wanted to play?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure sounds fun, count me in." I smiled.

"Cool Leo will be pumped to hear that you can come." She grinned.

"Speaking of Leo, are you two dating?" I asked her.

"Well no…but I really like him." She admitted and looked down at her red flip-flops.

"Then tell him, don't wait for Leo to make the first move." I told her,_ gods Piper you're being so hypocritical. You can't talk to Jason but you're telling people to make the first move._

"I don't think he likes me like that anyway. Well I have to get to the tower I have guard duty today." She waved before running off the lifeguard tower.

I just realized that she was wearing a red bathing suit and a pair of white and red board shorts. I continued walking down the beach wondering if this was one of Leo's plans to get Jason and me to talk to one another. I figured was probably paranoid and that there was probably nothing like that planned.

~THAT NIGHT: TRUTH-OR-DARE~

I got there after dinner and noticed that no one else was there so I sat in the bleachers and waited for some people to arrive. Finally after about five minutes of waiting someone walked in.

"Piper is that you?"

It was Jason. He walked over and sat next to me in the bleachers, "Nice night huh?"

I swallowed, "Yeah it is pretty nice isn't it."

"Piper I'm sick of this awkwardness, I was wrong when I told you that I liked Reyna more than I liked you. I know I'm probably too late to even tell you this but I think you need to know it." He whispered.

"Look Jason I don't think anything will change you made your choice." Now I sounded like a bad guy.

"Piper I was wrong, I don't know why I even said it." Hew whispered.

"Jason why did you then?" I asked him. Seriously if he didn't mean it then why did he say it?

"Piper I was just confused with what was going on in my life." He whispered.

Then the slow music started. It was softly playing in the background. I recognized the song as If You Leave from Pretty in Pink. One of my favorite movies.

"Leo." We muttered in frustrated unison. Jason looked at me and offered me his hand, I smiled and took it. He led me onto the stage and we started to dance. I knew it was wrong and it could get me kicked out but hey how could I resist. Jason did look pretty handsome in the moonlight.

The song ended only to go into another slow love ballad, Never Say Never by the Fray. Leo probably had this whole evening planned. Jason leaned closer to me and I pulled his face closer to mine. I know I was going to be in trouble in the morning but I really don't care. I think I'm going to enjoy being back at camp more than I would running around the country with the Hunt.

LINE BREAK: MONTHS LATER

Things were back to normal and I was back at camp permanently. Jason and I were dating again but he would still look around nervously like he was expecting someone to kill him or something. We were just meandering around the commons hand in hand when we heard a squeal behind us.

"JASON!" it was Reyna.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely. Now I know why he was always looking over his shoulder.

"I missed you!" she grinned at him.

**JPOV:**

I looked back at Piper who shook her head and frowned at me. Then back at Reyna; I was screwed. Piper just shook her head and walked away. She was back to being the head of the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Piper wait!" I called and ran after her.

"Jason!" Reyna called confusedly.

Piper spun around and glared at me murderously, "Jason I'm sick of this. It's her or me you can't have us both."

"Pipes I'll talk to her. I promise." I whispered.

"Jason you have three days. I'm not waiting around for you to play games again." Piper said wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"I'll tell her tonight I promise." I whispered outstretching my arms for a hug.

Reyna had left to see what was going on in New Rome with some of the older demigods. I didn't think she would be back at all and I forgot we hadn't broken up. Honestly I had done this to Piper too many times but the first time I didn't remember anything so I deserve some slack there don't I?

Piper pushed me away and crossed her arms, "We'll see about that."

"Piper please I'll talk to her." I whispered.

"You say you will but will you actually do it Jason?" she asked me

"I will just give me some time to think about what I was going to tell her." I whispered.

"Don't think of talking to me until you actually do something. I'll understand if you choose her it'll be fine." Piper whispered.

"Piper don't make this ay harder than it has to be." I whispered as I rested my forehead on hers.

She pecked me softly on the lips and sighed, "What am I going to do with you Jason?"

"Just give me a couple days." I whispered.

"No more than three, if you don't come talk to me on the third then I'll know." She whispered.

Great now I'm left with another ultimatum. Exactly what I needed. Life was seriously sucking at the moment. Why did Venus hate me so much?

LPOV:

All that hard work for nothing? What am I going to do now? Marleigh and I were walking around camp after our wonderful day down at the beach. It was almost a date which is something that I find pretty scarcely these days. Now Jason and Piper are being wedged apart by Reyna? You have seriously got to be kidding me! This will not happen on my watch! MUAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in forever but in the past couple of weeks I've been pretty busy with birthdays in the family, being sick, and loads of school work. I'll apologize right now for the short chapter. It was going to be longer until i realized that part of it should be the next chapter. I'll update again today to make up for the long wait. Enjoy and review to let me know what you think. :D**

LPOV:

"Marleigh we know what we need to do." I said as I pulled out stacks of blue prints and plans for different things I had thought of.

"Leo I think you're going a little over board on this." Marleigh commented.

"Woman do you know what I am trying to do here?" I asked jokingly.

Marleigh cracked a smile, "Well it looks to me like you're trying to drive your friends together with a crazy Leo plan."

"That my dear lady is exactly correct." I grinned, "Now are you Team Leo or what?"

"I guess I'm Team Leo, if you come over here for a second." She smiled.

I walked over to her and she did something I totally wasn't expecting. She kissed me! I was kissing a girl and she had kissed me first. There was the sound of shuffling feet and then a pause in the sound.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything." It was Piper.

Marleigh and I pulled apart and blushed, "No you weren't interrupting anything Pipes."

I still had my arms around Marleigh and Marleigh was trying to hide her face in my shoulder. Piper nodded I knew she didn't believe me. Piper left and Marleigh looked up at me. She was still blushing which was kind of cute. She smiled and kissed me again. This was officially one of the best days of my life.

"Well I have to get going mate." Marleigh whispered.

"Meet me back here after dinner." I said hopefully.

"Sure we can um talk about the plans." She said.

"Yeah we need to take care of business." I said awkwardly scratching my head.

"Well I'll see you then mate." Marleigh said there was still a slight blush on her cheeks.

After she left Piper came back in and grinned. She had been waiting for this for a long time. I rolled my eyes and put the blue prints away in the work bench drawer.

"So you and Marleigh?" she asked poking my stomach. She was wearing a ridiculous goofy grin.

"It was two kisses I don't think it'll lead to anything else. You know my luck with girls Pipes." I shook my head.

"So there's definitely something there." Piper insisted.

"Piper don't get my hopes up." I rolled my eyes.

"I never actually thought I'd see the day you got a girl to kiss you." Piper teased.

"Shut up Beauty Queen." I shoved her playfully.

"You know I'm telling the truth Repair Boy." Piper joked.

JPOV:

I walked over to Reyna who was training with Hazel and I tapped her shoulder. She turned and grinned. Gods of Olympus this was going to be harder than I thought it would be. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly and tried to grin. Hazel raised her eyebrow and gave me a funny look.

"Jas what's wrong?" Reyna asked.

"Well while you were gone, I thought we had permanently broken up so I started dating Piper." I admitted.

"Well maybe I should tell you something too." Reyna admitted she sounded relieved.

"And what would that be?" I asked her.

"Well I sort of started to see Octavian." She admitted truthfully.

"Whoa you'd rather date Octavian over me?" I was a little miffed.

"Actually yes I would." She admitted looking down at her shoes.

"Well then I'll see you around." I said.

"No hard feelings?" Reyna asked softly.

"Nope, no hard feelings whatsoever." I said before shaking her hand.

"Well then you should probably go talk to Piper." Reyna smiled at me before continuing her sparring match with Hazel.

I went to go find Piper who was sitting under a tree reading a book to one of her younger siblings. _Could she get anymore like Snow White?_ I wondered to myself. So I walked over and waited for her to finish reading to her sister.

"Hey Piper your boyfriend's here." Her sister grinned and said with a sing song voice.

Piper looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Well Reyna and I are broken up and I officially want to ask you to be my girlfriend for the seventh gazillionth time." I said giving her a lopsided grin to complete the deal.

"Well then I think I can agree to that." She smiled and stood up.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

_"Piper and Jason sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage..."_ Piper pulled away from me and shooed her sister away.

"Piper and Jason are in _love_!" her little sister ran around and sang that one line repeatedly until she had every camper's attention.

"FINALLY!" Leo sighed and dropped a ton of materials he was carrying onto the ground, "No more breaking up you two seriously."

Piper giggled and smiled at me, "I don't think there'll be anymore break ups."

"I swear to the gods on Olympus if you two break up again I will create a scheme and possibly some really strong glue to keep you two together." Leo threatened.

"You'd glue us together?" I asked curiously.

Leo rubbed his hands together evilly and let out his creepy Mad Scientist laugh, "Yes, yes I would glue you two together."

"Well I guess we won't be breaking up anytime soon because I really don't want to be glued together." Piper admitted truthfully.

"Well I better go tell Marleigh the plans are off." Leo said dejectedly.

"What plans?" I asked him in unison with Piper.

"Plans to get you two back together." Leo grinned.

"Marleigh eh?" I asked.

"Shut it Jason." Leo blushed furiously and went to find Marleigh.

"Marleigh?" I asked Piper curiously.

"Well I think they're both into each other they just don't know how to express it." Piper admitted to me.

I grinned at her, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we should get Leo and Marleigh together then yes I am thinking what you're thinking." Piper grinned.

"Well we should probably get to it then shouldn't we?" I asked.

"Definitely." Piper agreed with me.

"You handle Marleigh and I'll handle Leo." I grinned.

"What are we going to do about a date?" she asked.

"Well I have that covered already you just make sure Marleigh looks really super nice." I said before kissing Piper.

"Well I'll see you later." Piper called leaving me to go find Leo.


	5. Chapter 5

PPOV:

On my way to find Marleigh I ran into Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth. So I stopped to talk for a moment. Thalia and Annabeth were sipping on coffee from the newly added café. Yes within the past year and a half camp is pretty much its own city. They were lecturing Luke on his consumption Red Bull and Monster.

"Just try some coffee there aren't as many after affects." Annabeth reasoned.

Then Thalia looked at Luke, "Empty your pockets."

Annabeth and I both looked at her. Luke and Thalia had an intense stare down and finally Luke caved. He emptied his pockets which were full of 5 Hour Energy.

"Luke you're going to kill yourself!" Annabeth and I gasped.

"Throw them all away and go get a coffee." Thalia pointed to the trashcan.

Luke grumbled but he did as he was told and he came back seconds later with a coffee. Thalia smiled and kissed his cheek which caused Luke to blush. Apparently he wasn't used to affecting from her out in public?

"Hey have you guys seen Marleigh anywhere?" I asked.

"Yeah she was in her cabin. She was really upset about something so Percy was trying to cheer her up." Annabeth said.

"Ok thanks I'll see you guys around!" I called as I continued to Marleigh's cabin.

I found Marleigh in her cabin playing with her pet fish Triton. She was teaching him to flip and I guess it was going pretty well and I found it pretty impressive that she taught her pet beta to jump. She looked sad and that was the simplest word to cover it. Percy was trying to cheer her up with his goofball ways.

"Knock, knock!" I called.

Marleigh looked up at me and smiled slightly. I sat next to her. Percy was trying to cheer her up by acting all goofy. I think he realized it wasn't working and I guess it was pretty bad. Marleigh looked over at me and burst into tears.

"Oh Marleigh what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I actually thought he liked me Piper!" she sobbed.

Percy frowned and sat next to Marleigh "Her Mar, if he doesn't like you he's an idiot. My baby sister, of a couple months, is way too good for him."

Percy hugged Marleigh and waited for her to calm down for a moment, "Hey what happened?"

Marleigh looked at Percy and I before taking a deep breath, "I went to go talk to him in his Bunker and I saw him kissing Drew."

"Well this looks like a girl problem." Percy said before giving Marleigh one last bear hug and walking out of the cabin.

"Are you sure she wasn't using her charmspeak?" I asked her.

"I don't know I just don't even want to talk to him." Marleigh sobbed.

"Wait right here I'll be right back." I said before going to my own cabin.

There I found Drew who was forcing Lilly and Natalie to give her a mani-pedi. She looked at me and grinned in her annoyingly evil Drew-like way. I clenched my fists and glared at her, "What did you do to Leo?"  
"Nothing he wanted to kiss me." She grinned.

"I know Leo and I know you think Leo's not to your 'standards'. So either you tell me right now or I will confiscate your phone."

Drew pouted, "Fine I used charmspeak to get him to kiss me so Marleigh would think he likes me not her."

"Why Drew?" I asked her trying to keep my temper down.

"Because I don't think there's enough drama at camp." She admitted truthfully.

"You make me sick." I said before going to go find Marleigh.

I found Marleigh crying where I had left her, "Hey Marleigh I have a plan to make Leo see what he's missing out on."

Marleigh looked up at me and smiled, "Well then let's get this started mate."

I hope Jason was chewing Leo out or something.

JPOV:

"Ok man you want to get Marleigh back right?" I asked Leo.

"Of course I do Jason." Leo muttered.

"Well then you know the dance tonight?" I asked Leo.

"The one on the beach?" he asked.

"That exact one bro." I said.

"She probably hates me right now." Leo moped.

"Look this is not the Leo I am used to. Come on man I have a plan to help you get Marleigh back." I coaxed him.

Leo looked at me shrugged his slumped shoulders, "Sure but I don't think it will work."

About an hour later and right before the dance started I had Leo looking pretty sharp in a white dress shirt, black pants, with a black tie, and a pretty awesome pair of black dress shoes. I handed him his fedora and a single red rose. Between the times when Leo was getting ready I made myself look pretty good in the process. I ended up with a pretty sweet navy blue dinner jacket, a pair of pretty awesome jeans, over a white dress shirt, and a pair of brown dress shoes.

"Ok are you ready to impress your lady?" I asked him.

"Are you positive that this is going to work man?" Leo asked me.

"Is that doubt I hear?" I asked, "Look Leo you need to have some faith in yourself for this to work. All you have to do is tell Marleigh what really happened when you dance together."

"Ok let's go do this then." Leo said and we began to walk to the beach.

There I left Leo at the snack table and went to go see if Piper was there yet. I found her with Marleigh and all her friends on the dance floor. Piper looked exceptional in a ¾ length sleeve blue shirt, a flowy blue and white skirt, and a pair of blue gladiator sandals. Trust me when you live with Thalia you hear a lot about shoes. Thalia may not seem like it but she's obsessed with shoes.

Marleigh looked amazing in a white eyelet lace sundress, a pair of brown gladiator sandals, and matching jewelry. I smiled, "Well don't you girls look wonderful."

"Thanks Jas." Piper said before kissing my cheek.

"Hey Marleigh there's someone waiting for you over by the punch bowl." I said.

"If it's Leo I don't want anything to do with him." Marleigh said before going back to dancing.

I looked at Piper who shrugged and jerked her head towards the DJ booth, "Go ask Beckendorf if he can play a slow song. Pick one that really stresses the fact that he really likes her."

"Sure thing I'll be right back." I said.

"Don't forget to get Leo over here." Piper said before Marleigh could realize what we were talking about.

I nodded and went to go talk to Beckendorf about playing a slow song. When I approached the booth he smiled, "Hey Jason what can I do for you man?"

"Can I request a slow song?" I asked.

"What for and what song?" Beckendorf asked.

"Well Piper and I are trying to get Leo and Marleigh together but Drew got in the way and now I need a slow song that stresses love." I explained hoping that it doesn't sound too crazy.

"Can do Jason." Beckendorf said.

"Thanks Beckendorf." I said before going to go find Leo.

Leo was right where I left him and he looked at me eagerly, "Well what's going on?"

"Well Beckendorf is going to play a love song next and you will go find Marleigh and you'll dance with her. That's where you'll tell her what happened." I explained.

"Ok this might actually work." Leo said he was still holding onto the rose.

"Just relax have I ever led you into anything dangerous?" I asked him.

"Well…" Leo grinned.

"Don't answer that." I rolled my eyes.

Finally the slow song started and I pushed Leo onto the dance floor and Piper did the same to Marleigh. I recognized the song as I Love You This Big by Scotty McCreery. Some country song all the girls were gushing about including my sister and Piper. Marleigh took one look at Leo and froze. Piper grinned and urged Marleigh forward.

Leo handed Marleigh the rose and offered her his hand. She took it and well Piper literally tackled me with a hug because she was so happy. I'm pretty sure things were back to how they were originally supposed to be at camp with the exception of Leo getting a girlfriend. I smiled at Piper who was now dancing with me with her head on my shoulder. Hopefully things will stay this perfect for awhile.


	6. Epligoue

Epilogue

So things were back to how they should have been for awhile. Piper and I were dating. We were walking around the camp holding hands eating ice-cream cones. It was balmy summer night and there a nice breeze.

"Jason this is perfect." Piper commented and pointed at Leo and Marleigh who were basically making out behind the Poseidon Cabin.

"Yeah things are pretty perfect aren't they?" I agreed.

There was nothing to complain about lately because things were normal…well about as normal as demi-gods can have. Looking around at all our friends I couldn't help but smile; my sister and Luke were joking around like normal, Leo was making out with a girl (never thought that would happen anytime soon), Percy and Annabeth were snuggling by the Athena Cabin, and Frank and Hazel were canoodling. All in all I hoped things were going to stay the same.


End file.
